


Simple Mortal Desires

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal is an indulgent lover, Love, M/M, Romance, Will is spoilt, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is always secure in the knowledge that he could never be without his Hannibal, just as Hannibal can never be without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Mortal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my self-indulgent writings. Totally AU. Just a drabble, but I hope it will be enjoyed nonetheless.

Will leans back, letting his head rest on the pillow of towels. From the open French doors, he can see the twilight sky over through the spaces between the rattan screen he’d found in a flee market. The sounds and smells of the Sunday night market being set up in the street, wafts up to their flat above. Mama Catarina is singing along to the slow mournful Fado playing on the radio, and her voice carries through the thin walls. Soon her husband joins her, harmonising and complementing her. Will does not understand the words being sung, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling the message in his bones.

The creaking of the floorboards announces his husband’s approach. Sitting up to reach for his glass of wine, he smiles. “The water’s fine.” Will takes a sip, tilting his head towards his husband walking into the bathroom. “Care to join me?”

“It’s supposed to be your quiet time, remember?” Hannibal replies, his accent rolling over the words as he comes to sit on the lip of the tub. Even after all this time, Hannibal was just as bad with English as Will is terrible with his French. Taking the wine glass from him, Hannibal drains it in a go.

Will gasps theatrically, feigning a faint. “Heathen!” Laughing brightly as Hannibal reaches over and pulls him close. He lets their fingers tangle, watching the candle lights flicker and catch on the gold of their wedding bands. Gently, he kissed their joined hands.

In two days, they’ll be in New York for Will’s book launch. While he is excited to share his latest story with the world, he would much rather skip the whole promotional process and stick to slaving over the words he needs to put on paper. Will has never been entirely comfortable with being a show puppet.

“Wasn’t this what you wanted?” Hannibal asked, resting his free hand on his crown of curls. “Alone time in a big tub that took me forever to fill?”

Will closes his eyes when he feels Hannibal’s blunt fingernails gently scratch his scalp. He moves close, causing a gentle rippling of the water when he goes to rest his chin against Hannibal’s hip. “I couldn’t quite relax without you next to me.” He admits.

In the two years they’ve been married, the five years they’ve been together, and the eight they’ve known each other, Will is able count on one hand the amount of times they’ve been apart. And even in those rare moments that they can’t stand the sight of the other, that their anger consumes any and every affection that they have for each other, Will is always secure in the knowledge that he could never be without his Hannibal, just as Hannibal can never be without him.

The low thrum of Hannibal chuckling reverberates through their shared contact. Will smiles up at him, etching every single crinkle around Hannibal’s eyes, every catch of silver in his hair, every flutter of his lashes to the walls of his heart. Hannibal catches his eye, sighing softly.

“Do you think there’s a space in that big tub for me?” He queries, brushing his knuckles down the side of Will’s face.

“Take off your clothes and let’s find out, shall we?” Will whispers, arching up for a kiss that Hannibal delivers with a sharp bite as they part.

Hannibal stands up, “I’ll go get a beer. Keep that water warm for me.”

Will leans back down to his pillow of towels. They’ve soaked through, but Will can’t find it in himself to care. He lets the smells of street food, the sounds of voices and music wash over him. He can hear Hannibal coming back into the bathroom, undressing efficiently and even though he has his eyes shut, he can see the slow exposure of skin in his mind’s eye. Will keeps them close, and does not open until he feels Hannibal settle in the tub. Grinning, he arranges their bodies till he is sitting between Hannibal’s thighs with his back to his chest.

Hannibal folds his arms around him, brushing kisses up and down his shoulder before nuzzling against the side of his head. “Hi.” He murmurs, and Will can feel the slow spread of his smile against his skin.

“Hello.” The bath water is cooling rapidly, and Will is starting to feel hunger knocking at his door. But as Hannibal licks a dark promise into his mouth, it becomes hard to focus on anything other than the paradise they have carved for themselves.

 

 

[fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested, these were what I used as vague inspirations for this fic;
> 
> [The Bathroom](http://www.goodhousekeeping.co.uk/cm/goodhousekeepinguk/images/mU/02-homes-space-saving-bath-feet-13-09-12-de-lgn.jpg)
> 
> [The Bathtub](http://www.elizabethanclassics.com/Features/1.jpg)


End file.
